Joan of Arc
Joan of Arc is a fictional character on the animated television series Clone High voiced by Nicole Sullivan. She is an exact clone of Joan of Arc. Profile Despite being a self-confessed “cynical, angst-ridden goth girl,” Joan is probably the most sympathetic character on the show. Like Daria, she anchors the show by giving it a heart, soul, and wit that saves it from devolving into a chamber pot of indulgent absurdism. However, she is also the tragic figure of the show, spending most of the show harbouring a secret love for her best friend, Abe. She is also a very moral person. She works tirelessly for causes she believes in, such as drug awareness in Episode 9, Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts; and sleep disorder awareness in Episode 5, Sleep of Faith: La Rue D'Awakening. She has even openly admitted to being a vegetarian in Episode 8, A Room of One's Clone: Pie of the Storm. She will often sacrifice even her own happiness to do what’s right, and what makes others happy. For example, in Episode 1, Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand, Joan (on the Teen Crisis Hotline) advises Cleo to go for Abe. More than one episode during the series ends with Abe and Cleo happy together, because of Joan’s actions. It is suggested that Joan has somewhat of a dark past. She is the only character to not have foster parents, but rather has a foster grandparent, Toots. She reveals in Episode 12, Makeover, Makeover, Makeover: The Makeover Episode, that she never had a mom. Also, the year before the events of Clone High, she was addicted to insomnia, and had to go to a sleepaway camp, which is a camp for people with sleeping disorders. Relationship with Original Joan of Arc Like all of the clones, Joan has had difficulty living up to her clone mother. In Episode 3, A.D.D.: The Last 'D' Is for Disorder, she reveals that it is this conflict that led her to become a “cynical angst-ridden goth girl.” In many ways, she has strayed furthest from her original, becoming a cynical atheist. However, almost despite herself, she remains an endlessly devoted friend to her love, Abe (not unlike Original Joan of Arc’s endless devotion and love for God). Joan’s willingness to fight for what’s right is also likely inspired by the actions of Original Joan of Arc. Several of the show's plotlines refer to events in Original Joan of Arc's life. In Episode 3, A.D.D.: The Last 'D' Is for Disorder, Joan hears religious "voices" (that later turn out to have been radio signals picked up by her retainer). In Episode 6, Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc, she disguises herself as a boy in order to be able to play on the boys' basketball team, going by the name John Dark, which sounds a lot like Jeanne D'Arc - the French name for Joan of Arc. It is interesting to note that unlike the original, Joan's name is actually "Joan of Arc", and is occasionally referred to as "Ms. of Arc". In Episode 8, A Room of One's Clone: Pie of the Storm, her house is destroyed by a fire. A more subtle reference is made in Episode 9, Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts, when she is almost burned alive by angry parents wanting to set fire to a pile of raisins. Relationship with other characters Abe Joan is in love with Abe, her best friend, and it is suggested that this has been going on for years. Despite her numerous (and none-too-subtle) hints, Abe doesn't have a clue about Joan's feelings and focuses his attention on the conceited and popular Cleopatra. Still, Joan faithfully stands by Abe, helping him out on the numerous occasions when he loses perspective. In the final episode of the series, Episode 13, Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale, Abe realizes that he just might love Joan too. Cleo Because of Joan’s love for Abe, there is a large degree of animosity between Joan and Cleo. However, in Episode 8, A Room of One's Clone: Pie of the Storm, after Joan’s house burns down, she moves in with Cleo. Their hatred boils over into the infamous Clone High catfight, but then they decide to return to a state of “understood, unspoken hatred” for each other. Gandhi Gandhi is close friends with both Abe and Joan. Joan often gets frustrated with Gandhi, but they remain quite close friends. Though Gandhi is aware, in whole or in part, of her love for Abe, he never attempts to tell him directly or try to bring Abe and Joan closer together. JFK Joan dislikes the sexist overly-macho JFK throughout the series, but, in Episode 13, Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale, she goes to prom with him to make Abe jealous. At prom, he admits that he actually likes Joan, and they wind up in bed together. Mr. Butlertron Joan confides in Mr. Butlertron on more than one occasion. Foster family Joan lives with her foster grandfather, a blind jazz musician named Toots, who is a parody of Ray Charles. Their relationship is very close, and she often goes to him for help and support. External links *Official character profile Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female